A Father's Love
by Clairvoyant Muffin
Summary: Frosttails life is perfect. five beautiful kits, and a promising greenleaf, what could go wrong? My first fic. rated T because im not sure what to rate it. Please R&R! :3
1. Peace

**this is sorta a prelude to an rp Moonlightmaiden15 and i are doing. ill put disclaimers at the end to avoid spoiling anything.**

**Enjoy~!**

**I dont own warriors **

Frosttail clawed at the ground, recovering his fresh-kill. Everything seemed to be perfect for him. Greenleaf was finally here once again, and prey seemed to just jump right out in front of him. His mate, Gingerfur, and their kits, were all healthy and strong. He couldn't have asked for a better life.

"Ready to go?" Redpelt, his sister, asked, carrying her own fresh-kill.

"You bet!" They headed down the pathway that lead to the Thunderclan camp.

"Daddy!" Frosttail was greeted by his kits as soon as he stepped into camp.

"Hi!" Frosttail headed straight to the nursery after droppig off the prey. The kits each jumped all over him. He still could hardly believe it. Even after four moons. _I'm their father._ He looked at them while they climbed his pelt like a mountaintop.

First there was Cloudkit. He was the largest tom, with pure white fur. He was the strongest of them, and always tried to watch over his brothers and sisters. _Even if he always gets them into trouble,_Frosttail thought.

Next there was Aurorakit. Her dark molted brown fur always made her camouflage into the shadows of the nursery. He noticed her playing medicine cat often, and she seemed to pester Specketail about herbs whenever the old medicine cat was treating a patient. _She'll be a great medicine cat one day,_He thought proudly, now rolling around playfully with his kits.

Moonlightkit squeaked, making sure Cloudkit didnt land on her after pouncing off Frosttail's head. She was quite calm, trying to keep her siblings out of trouble, to no avail. _Quite the leader,_ Frosttail thought to himself

Blazekit jumped on him from behind. He looked exactly like his mother, but with a fleck of white on his chest. The prankster of the group, he got in to everything.

Smokekit started batting at his tail. The name seemed to fit her well, as it looked like she was the smoke emerging from flames on her tail. She was the smallest, and the wildest. However, if she was scared, she often relied in her siblings, mainly Cloudkit or Moonlightkit, for help.

"Thats enough, kits." Gingerfur said warmly to them. "It's time to sleep."

"Aww!" Blazekit objected. "But we were having fuun!"

"I know," She replied," But all great warriors need their rest."

"Fine," Blazekit grumbled, before sneaking up on Aurorakit from behind. Before he was able to jump her, Cloudkit jumped him. "Hey! That's not fair!"

"And you were?" Aurorakit teased, Joining the game. Soon enough all five kits were rolling around wildly again, wrestling each other to the floor.

"What did I just say?" Gingerfur scolded them, but not too harshly. The kits sulked into the nursery, tails down, but once they were inside, Frosttail could hear them bouncing around like nothing had happened.

"And how are you?" Frosttail brushed against her fur happily.

"Wonderful." Gingerfur purred. They shared the prey Frosttail had caught, side by side. Gingerfur then headed back into the nursey after the sound of Blazekit tackling his sisters.

"Good night." He called to her.

"See you tomorrow." Gingerfur purred.


	2. Ambush

**here's the next chapter! i know its kinda short, but oh well, itll have to do for now**

**I Do NOT own warriors.**

"Attack!" A terrible yowl pierced the silence of the night. Frosttail whipped out off the warriors den, to see Shadowclan cats everywhere. Immediately he bowled into the nearest one, a massive white tom with cold amber eyes. Hissing, he sank his teeth into the enemies scruff and knocked him on his side, then bit down hard onto his ear. The warrior rolled onto Frosttail and lashed out a claw. But Frosttail had seen it coming, and jabbed his unsheathed hind legs into the enemies belly, sending him fleeing out of the camp.

He jumped to his paws, shoulder bleeding, and aimed a blow at another Shadowclan cat, another tom with dark brown fur, whom clearly outmatched Redpelt. The intruder forced his attention to Frosttail, and landed a blow neatly on his ear. Frosttail winced, but refused to give up. He sank his teeth into the opponents arm and shook him as hard as he could, sending the cat fleeing.

"Retreat!" came the call of Ratstar, Shadowclans leader. One by one, they all fled the scene, leaving only their blood.

"Something's not right." Redpelt mewed, watching them flee. "Why did they come here in the first place, only to turn tail and run?"

"Must've thought we were an easy opponent. Big mistake," Dewpaw smirked, licking the scratch on his paw.

Yet Frosttail couldn't help but think his sister was right. There were no signs of hostility at the last gathering, and not even the patrols from either clan had seen each other. "Unless..."

"My kits! They're gone!" Gingerfur's agonized wail rang throughout the battle-scarred camp.

"No!"


	3. Search

**part 3!**

**the other chapters will be up soon, sorry for the wait!**

**I do NOT own warriors~**

**enjoy~**

Frosttail scrambled through the bracken, not caring how much it tore at his pelt or about the scar running down his foreleg. He had to find them. He just had to.

Pausing to scent the air, Gingerfur came up behind him, anger and fear flooding from her mind.

"Any sign?" She mewed nervously.

"No." His mind was racing. _It's all my fault. How could I have let this happen? _"Fox-hearted cowards!" Frosttail spat, hardly able to control himself.

"Quiet." Gingerfur suddenly hissed. He perked his ears, aware of even the slightest sound. Suddenly he started to notice some sort of sound. It was high pitched, almost like a kit that had lost their mother,..._ wait, kits!_

Frosttail scrambled off toward the noise, and it grew louder and louder until he had stumbled into a small clearing. Scenting the air, he picked up the sweet scent of the nursery coming from nearby. Quickly he crouched down, and sure enough, under a small crevice in the trunk of a tree, two small shapes were huddled together, shivering.

Relief flooded from Frosttail. immediately he clawed out the bark of the tree until he was face to face with his kits. "Smokekit, Moonlightkit, you're okay! Gingerfur!" His mate jumped over from behind him, almost crashing into him as they were reunited with two of their kits.

"Precious, precious kits! I'm so glad you're safe!" Gingerfur began licking rapidly at their pelts, the two squirming out of her grasp. He noticed that Moonlightkit was bleeding from her ear, while Smokepaw seemed completely shaken.

"Where are Blazekit, Aurorakit, and Cloudkit?" Gingerfur asked softly.

"The big mean white cat ran off with them!" Moonlightkit growled. Frosttail and Gingerfur exchanged horrified glances.

"You take them back to camp," Frosttail mewed, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. Gingerfur was about to object, before he added,"Please. Our kits need you. _I _need you."

Gingerfur hesitated. "Okay. Come on little ones, lets wait for your brothers and sister back at camp." The trio headed through the bracken, heads low.

Frosttail breathed. There was no way he was giving up now.

The battle was not over yet.


	4. Trespasser

**Gwahh I'm so sorry guys! I got really really distracted and other crap.**

**Well anyways heres chapter 4!**

**Would you honestly think I was the creator of Warriors? Really?**

**Well enjoy~**

Crashing through the brambles, Frosttail sped through the trees. His shoulder wound was still bleeding, and it was starting to take its toll. He paused for a moment, sides heaving as he scented the air. _Nothing._

The bushes behind him started to rustle, making him spin around. Immediately he recognized his sister, and Mudwhisker behind her.

"Frosttail!" Redpelt raced toward him. "You're still bleeding!"

"I'm fine." He snapped, though he was glad for the company. "Don't try and stop me."

"I won't. I want to find them just as much as you do." Redpelt supported him on one side.

Frosttail only nodded, and scented the air once more. _Not even a trace!_He hissed, scoring his claw through the ground.

"Quiet!" Mudwhisker snarled. His ears were facing the undergrowth not too far off, and from the looks of it, he had noticed something. Frosttail pricked his ears as well, and sure enough, someone was there.

"This is a pain."

"Yorf the pahn." One voice sounded muffled around something.

"Whiterock, stop! Look!"

Everything went silent. A feeling of absolute horror washed over Frosttail like a wave. Suddenly that was replaced by rage. He charged through the undergrowth, not caring to hide. He hurled himself at a startled tom, pure white with a black tail, almost twice as Frosttail. The tom clawed at Frosttail, trying to get him off his back. Frosttail jumped off, whipped around and charged again. The tom rushed back, managing to pin Frosttail to the ground.

"You want the kit so bad? Take it!" He signaled his tail toward a nearby tree. Frosttail scrambled out of his grip and rushed over._No! No!_

"No!" No matter how man times he said it, nothing would change. Laying quietly beneath the oak tree, almost peacefully was his little daughter, Aurorakit.


End file.
